Deadly Love
by psycho4moon
Summary: A girl born into the human world, but is hiding a dark secert falls for the one thing she should have avoided. Love a Deadly Love.*being revised*
1. Default Chapter

Deadly Love

Chapter1: Prologue 

Rating R

By Psycho4moon

Please review, I can't write stories very well so I could always use the advice you can give me.

Two girls stood in the center in a room of a two-story house.  One had long blonde hair that fell just below her hip when let down.  She had blue eyes that at first glance looked as innocent as a baby's but looking closer you could see all the pain, all the years of torment she went through.  They were the eyes of an old woman, wise beyond her years. The other girl also had blonde hair but it only fell to the middle of her back, her eyes were also blue but they were dull, and unnoticeable.  Many people think they are sisters. "I can take care of myself so fuck off!!!!"  Yelled the girl with long blonde hair.

"But you still shouldn't go out there alone" The girl that could have been the other's girl sister yelled back.

"When I ask for your opinion then you can give it to me" 

" Fine Usagi but what if "he" finds you."

"If by some chance he does find me I'll deal with him.  I'm going to the club now and you can't stop me Minako and neither can anyone else." and with that said Usagi walks out the door, slamming it on her way to the club. 

I hate this life why did they choose me, why did fate feel the need to bestow this hell on me, and that is just what this is hell.  I was born in hell, I live in hell, I'll die in hell and then I'll burn in hell.  Yeah that's a lot to look forward to, go me. I have to admit being a slayer does have its ups but it mostly has its downs.  Blood Moon, well this is the place

"I'll have the strongest stuff you got," Usagi told the bartender. She wondered what would have happened if she would said she wanted a Bloody Mary, would she get a drink or a meal.

 "Here you go, it's on the house," replied the bartender.  He didn't look half bad being the fact he literally sucked the life out of people daily.  He had blonde hair and green eyes, fairly tall and he had a smile that would have any girl turning up their neck at him.  But he wasn't Usagi's type, something just didn't click, didn't feel dangerous enough.

"Thanks."  Usagi looked down at the drink to find it red, the purest blood red she had ever seen in a shot glass.  Maybe I shouldn't have said the strongest, I wonder if it's someone I know, she thought.  Saying this did not bother Usagi, did not make her feel guilty but then why should it, she was half dead herself.  Usagi took a drink and had to try very hard not to spit it out. God it taste like copper.  

"Another one please, make it a double." She asked, if it was even possible.

" Here ya go."  She takes the shot and just throws it down her throat.  Usagi slowly put the glass back down and tries to figure out where that large source of power was coming from that she had just felt come in.  She soon felt someone looking at her, almost at if trying to read her thoughts or her soul.

 "Trying to forget someone?" a deep husky voice asked.  She turned around to see the sexiest man she had have ever seen, dead or alive.  He had dark black hair with the most exotic blue eyes that one could just get lost in.  He was wearing tight fighting jeans with a black shirt that fit perfectly, showing off his perfect muscles.  He looked dangerous, very dangerous.

"Just my life" She replied with a hint of sadness in her voice. I have to turn away, need to look away.  He'll think I'm a freak if I keep looking at him, as if he was human or something.   

"That bad" he smirked, which just made Usagi mad because she couldn't believe that he found her problems something funny. Oh he pissed her off.  "Andrew I'll have what she is having and I'll pay for hers also" 

"No thank you, I can take care of myself," she spat.   That sounded a little too harsh even to her ears. 

"How much is it?" He's still smiling what does he find do God Damn funny. Ass hole!

" 1.25 with hers" Andrew stated.  The guy put down two dollars and sat down next to Usa. She tensed up, and hoped that he didn't notice.

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "If you can take care of yourself then why are you scared of me little rabbit" She had no clue what he just said, all she could feel was his hot breath against her ear.  So she did the only thing she could think of, she got up and moved over to the next seat.  He just sits down where she was, and leans over again and in a barely audible voice says, "You can't run."  There was something about him that had her fascinated so of course she had to get out of there and fast.  She got up left a buck on the table and walked out the door aware of eyes staring at her the whole time out.


	2. Is he the one?

Deadly Love 

Chapter 1

Rating R

By: Psycho4moon

Sailor Moon is not mine! Sorry if it's short.  I'll try to get it longer next chapter.

Usagi walked home in the cold, starless night not realizing that there was someone following her.  She unlocked her front door to the house and seen that it was dark and it looked like a mess.

"Hello, is anyone here?"  No one answered and Usagi couldn't be happier, she wouldn't have to hear them gripe about how she shouldn't have gone out, and why she came back so late.  She had the house to herself and she couldn't ask for more.

She walked through her living room tossing her coat on the couch and pulling off her shoes leaving them where she'd taken them off.  Once in the bathroom she lit scented candles and turned the water on to her liking.  Once it was hot enough she put in her favorite bath bubbles, the ones that make her smell like roses.  When the surroundings and the water was to her liking, she slipped in and escaped in the feelings of normalness.  Usagi couldn't believe how good this felt, she had such a rough night.  She had killed 3 or 4 vampires, she couldn't keep track anymore these days.  It was all blurred into one shity life.  Then after the killing she met that asshole in the only club she hasn't been kicked out of.  Again she thinks her life sucks.  She put her head on the back of her tub and closes her eyes and lets herself drift to sleep.  She snaps her eyes open when she hears a knock on the door.  She gets out of the tub and looks around to see that she has no clothes in the bathroom.  Being that she had no other option she just wraps the towel around her and goes and answerers the door.  

She didn't know who it could be at this hour, the girls all have keys and she doesn't have any other friends. 

"Hello" She says in a really pissed off tone. 

"That's not a very nice way to greet your guest" She heard the sexiest voice say.

"What are you doing here?"  Usa couldn't help but just stare at him; she didn't know what it was about him that just attracted her.  She didn't hear what he had just said because she was to busy looking him over.

"Well?" he smiled. 

Usagi put her hands on her hips and tried to look as mad as she could.  "Well what?"

"Are you going to invite me in or not?" he asked one more time.  Then it just dawned on her that didn't even know his name.

"Or not, I don't even know your name."  She hoped like she had never hoped before in her life that her would tell her. 

 "I guess you're right, if you invite me in I'll tell ya," he says mischievously.  

 "Fine you can come in" Usa couldn't believe that she just invited a vampire into her house.  What would her friends think?  They're going to kill her.

"Are you going to leave the door open all night are at some point are you going to join me." He says breaking Usa out of her thoughts.  

"Ass hole" She says as she slams the door.

"Actually that's not my name, try again."

"What is this 20 questions lets just skip all the games and get to why you are here."  He looked so sexy sitting there on her couch, what she wouldn't give to be leather right now.  Usagi couldn't believe the way she was thinking, he is a vampire and she can't have any emotions about him.

"You left something at the club" She barely noticed that he had gotten up and was walking towards her.  She was to busy admiring how hot he looked in those jeans, he has a nice ass.  "Liking what you see" he says obliviously referring to the fact that she had drool coming out of her mouth hitting the floor.  Usagi tried to regain her composer; she stood straighter and looked him in the eyes.

"No I was just trying to remember if I brought anything to the club, and I don't believe I did.  I was also wondering how someone could be such an ass."  Someone that hot shouldn't be like this, I mean aren't they suppose to be Prince Charming.  And aren't they supposed to be living.  I think I'm in love

"Which would you like first the reason or a name?" he ask while the whole time staring at her as if trying to get in her to be a part of her.

"Not just a name your name." She replies glaring at him the whole time thinking should she or should she not steak his ass to her wall.

"I have so many of them which one do you want?" he asked.

She replies very angrily, "the one I'll be screaming later." He raises an eyebrow at her and smiles.  Usagi throws her hand up to her mouth and her cheeks grow two shades darker.  She couldn't believe that she had just said that. "Look that didn't sound good so I'll try to rephrase it."

"No need to, I know exactly what you mean.  So what's your name that way I know what to scream later?" he says with a wink following.  She can't believe that he finds her situation so funny.  She does have to admit it does have a hint of humor and she can't help but let out a few giggles. But she didn't think that gave him the right to laugh.

"I have so many of them which one you want." She says smiling.  She got him on that one, one point for the home team, she laughs.

"What do you find so funny?"

"Inside joke"

"With who yourself, there's no one here besides me.  Just you and me alone" He said that with a little too much emphasis on alone.  

"Yeah I know and the me of that sentence doesn't have name," She says just hoping that one of these times he'll tell her his name.

"Neither does the you" She couldn't believe that they were back to playing games now.

"You said that you would tell me once I invited you in.  Now if you don't tell I will evoke that invitation and then you would have to leave."  Yeah that one got him.

"Fine if your going to be a bitch about it I'll tell you one of my names."  Just get out with it, my god; we don't have all night the sun is going to be rising in a few hours.  Not like I care but he'll need to be going home and he's not leaving without giving me a name.  I noticed that it's been awhile and he still hasn't said anything, I look up to see him staring at me with that stupid grin on his face and that hint of mischief in his eye

"Well" She says kind of annoyed

"Mamoru, yours?" 

"Usagi, now why are you here." She asks hoping to get that before he left too.

  
"You left this" He pulls out a dollar bill.  She was surprised that there was no smart remarks, no games; no answer a question with a question.  It must be because the sun's coming up soon.  He acts like he is going to give it to her but he pulls it back right when she reached for it, causing her to fall forward right on his hard chest.  "I could get use to this."  His head slowly comes down she knows that she should get out of here but she can't move.  Its like his eyes have me trapped, glued to the floor.  I want this so bad but know that this is so wrong.  After 179 years you think I'd learn to control my feelings but not with him.  Is he the one?

"Oh Mamo-chan" She looks up and he's not there, gone, with just the cold bitter air where he once stood.  "I think, I love you."__


	3. What did I do?

Deadly Love

Deadly Love

Chapter 2

Rating R

By Psycho4moon

Sorry its so short I've just been busy with school.I will really try to get the next one longer.

I needed this especially after last nights encounter.I can't believe he had the nerve to fallow me to my house.Then again he doesn't seem the type to let anything get in his way.I wonder what the girls would think.

"What are you doing out here!" Rei snarled.Sometimes she can be such a bitch but I still love her.Why I don't know.

"Tanning what else does it look like I'm doing." I snap back.This is one of the things about being half human; I don't have to worry about frying in the sun.I just get tan really fast.Sucks to be them."You are supposed to be at he meeting we are having, oh I don't know about RIGHT NOW!" "

"Well maybe I don't want to be as pale like some people in this house I know." I say glaring right at her pale ass.I wonder what she is thinking.I could always find out if I wanted to use my powers, they do need to be used or they'll be forgotten so why not. * Why doesn't she see that I'm only trying to help her? * Oh please she knows damn well that I can take care of myself. "Thanks for your concern but I don't need your help and I can take care of myself."

"What?" she asked confused

"I said I can take care of myself."

"Whatever, are you coming in or not?" she asked.

"Maybe in a few, I just need to think about I few things." Him I need to evaluate my feelings for him.

"Just be in there in 5 minuets please." She says adding the please as an after thought.

"Ok mother" I reply childishly.I see her clench her hands into fist and just laugh.She's pissed, if I go in there know I'll just be bombarded with questions.What I'm I suppose to tell them.Hey guys I fell in love with a vampire.I know it's bad timing with my 180 birthday coming up I mean ya know the most important thing in my life. Yeah that would go over real good.I wonder what Mamoru is doing?He better not be with another girl, why am I even thinking that its not like he's mine or anything.But oh how I wish he would be mine and I could be his.Are souls becoming one and all of our powers merging into one.Oh what would I give for that day to come but knowing the whole time that it can never happen.Why can't he be Endymion the one the only one I can be with, if I chose that life.

"Usagi get in here now!" scream 4 very angry girls.

"Coming" Only 3 more hours till sun set then I can get out of here and see him again.Oh I wish time could fly.I open the door to see 4 angry girls sitting down just waiting for me to walk through that door.The only thing I could do was smile.

"What are you smiling about," questions Makota 

"You guys look all serious."I wish I had a camera this was such a Kodak moment.

"Where were you last night?" pips up Ami.

"Likes it's any of your business anyways!" I snap back.What gives them the right to think that I should have me tell them everything?I can take care of myself; I'm a big girl. That's when I feel a slap on my cheek given by the one the only Rei.I fly, literally, at her throwing punches left and right till Minako and Makota pull me off.Ami runs over to Rei lying on the floor unmoving.Oh my God what did I just do?I can't control this anymore, with my birthday coming up soon my power is so much stronger than I ever thought it could be.I can't cry not in front of them they expect me to be the strong one I can't let them down now.Oh who gives a shit, I just knocked out one of my best friends and I'm going to cry.

"I think you should go now," Minako whispers. 

"I'm so sorry, I..I didn't mean to, I didn't know I was that strong."

"Rei can't here you so you're wasting your breath but that's right you knew she couldn't here you cause you were the one that was beating her to death.Tell me Usagi would you have stopped if we weren't here."Makota inquired.Oh my God would I have stopped, I don't know if I would have, I didn't even realize what I was doing. "You've already answered by the silence."

"You guys have to believe me that I didn't mean to do this." I struggle to keep myself from breaking down and cracking.

"Weather you meant to of not, you did and I for one think you should leave for awhile."Minako please don't do this I need you guys so much.

"You're going to throw me out with my birthday 3 days away.You know what that day means to me, to us, and not to mention the world."

"You have to make your own choice, we can't choose for you.You know where we stand but at this point the question is where do you stand?From what I've seen today you are not heading in the right direction…."

I interrupt, " what is the right direction for me?Everyday I'm pulled in two different directions.Every day I go to work, shop with you guys, gossip about different people and live my life like a human. But every night I go out and I kill my own people.Then I sneak out every night to go to some club and party and drink, but not just any drink no I need blood for me to live and at night I live my life like the vampire I am. And the whole time wondering what it would be like to just be one or the other, and now I finally get to choose what life I want and you guys are throwing me out on the street."

Minako replies, "If its sympathy your looking for don't even try getting it from us."You've known this day would come for 179 years now and your telling us, you have never thought about it in that whole time.Bull shit, I'm not going to believe your lies anymore.You've had your mind made up from day one, and what you just did proves it.You've never wanted the human life; it's just to boring for you.Well I just want you to remember this when you walk out the door that if you do choose to become the queen of the vampires the three of us and I will be hunting you down in the hopes that we will get to pay you back for all the pain that you caused us."I can't believe this; I thought they were my friends.They were only using me for my sense to find vampires.I can't believe this.

"FUCK YOU!I want you to remember that if I do become a vampire shit even if I don't I will still come back and hunt _you _down.I wouldn't go out tonight, I here things happen at night bad things to most unlikely victims.You."With that said I walk out the door only to hear coming from inside the house 'you think your threats scare me, well I'll show you.'But she's lying I can smell the fear its so thick.She and everyone else will get what's coming to them.No one ever uses me and gets away with it, ever.


	4. 

Deadly Love 

Deadly Love 

Chapter: 4

Rating: R

By: [Psycho4moon][1]

I know the last chapters were kind of blah but I'm trying here, I mean this is my first fan-fic.So here goes hopefully this one will be longer.When I have (') those it means that either Mamoru or Usagi is reading each other's minds.It will be clear which one in the sentence.

After that awful encounter with my friends I went to the only place where I could be alone and think.I went to the park, the section with the rose gardens.They looked so beautiful with the moonlight sparkling off their tips making the top look almost transparent.I feel like my life is like the rose; it looks so beautiful but yet if you touch it, you only end up hurting yourself.I may look sweet and vulnerable but I can take care of myself if anyone tries to mess with me.

"No sweet and vulnerable girl should be out here alone," rumbled a husky voice.Oh my gosh he can read my mind why didn't I see it before.'Why are you laughing'" because you look so cute when your mad"

"Don't mess with me tonight, I'm not in the mood."Tonight has been a bad night, first the fight then I run into him again and I can't love him cause he's well he's him.

"What fight?" he questioned.

"Would you stop doing that!"I yell.

"Oh your just mad cause you can't do it," he smirked.Oh that's what you think 'why can't she love me?' "What do mean that's what I think," he asked all confused.I laugh oh your so confused "Yes I am and I would like some answers," he says somewhat annoyed.

"Well let's see, why can't she love, does that sound familiar, well it should you were just think it a minute ago," I smile as I say the last words.It's so hard to keep from laughing.

"Since when have you been able to read minds?"

"Oh I don't know since I was like 60 or was it 70.I can't remember but it's been awhile." I laugh.

"How old are you?"Oh you look so cute when your confused, no scratch that you look so sexy."Think you but now if you could answer my question."

"I asked you to stop doing that!Now to answer your question I'm 179 years old but in three days if you must know I'm going to turn 180," I retorted.

"Well then we will have to do something special for your birthday," he said with a hint of mischief in his eye.

"What did you have in mind?"No matter if I love him or not I can't be with him cause he's not the one.

He replied, "Oh I don't know, a night alone with me," That had a little too much emphasis on night alone for my liking.Before I could say anything else I felt these very cold, bony hands on my neck.

"So you're the one who has taken him from me," hissed the voice of a female.Oh she was going to pay, she doesn't know who she is dealing with.

"Please Beryl you never had a chance with me."I can't believe he's not going to do anything but talk to her.Obliviously she wasn't one to be reasoned with, she pretty much seemed out of her mind to me at least.Its not like I can't take care of myself but still if he even cared a little for me, he would do something, anything!Or is he testing me, well I can't wait forever, I'm starting to run out of breath and I've missed everything they said to each other.Looks like I'll have to take matters in my own hands.I easily pick her up and throw her on the ground.She quickly gets up, shock written all over her face.I take this in my favor and strike again, this time kicking her right in the jar, flinging her back hitting a tree. 

"You bitch!"I laughed; she has no clue what she has just done.I pull out one of my stakes from my coat pocket; at least I'm always prepared.She comes running up at me and tries to attack.I dodge the punch and throw her on her back, with the stake right above her heart.She is still kind of groggy from the fall on the ground.

"I'm not just a bitch, I'm _the_ Bitch," I laugh."And I want to let you in on a little secret before you die.I want to let you know whom your getting killed by.The names Serenity, you should be grateful to even have looked at me.Not many people get to go to their grave knowing that one of the most powerful people killed them.You didn't even stand a chance."With that said I stab her right through the heart and she dies, I can do nothing but laugh.

"You didn't tell me, you had other talents."

"I didn't see you helping me," I retorted.I see him closing the gap between us even though my back is turned towards him.

"I wanted to see if you really could take care of yourself," he smirked.I knew he was talking about the first time we met.

"I told you I could that first night, why should anything change."He was right behind me, I was having a hard time thinking, and hell I was having a hard time doing anything breathing or standing up for that matter.

"Why do you try to fight me, I know you want me, I know you love me," he whispered in my ear.So shocked I turned around, realizing the mistake I made, I tried to back up but he grabbed my waist and pulled me even closer then we were before.I could feel his hot breath on my lips.I actually thought for a minute that I was the one who died and I was now in the purest heaven.I felt his velvety lips against mine.I could live like this forever; I could even see myself in his arms for all eternity.No wait this is wrong I can't fall for him, I can only fall for Endymion, he is my true love, my one and only love.I feel his tongue against my lips begging for me to open and let the warm, moist object of ecstasy invade every nook and cranny of my mouth.I had to stop before this got out of hand.It takes all of my strength to push him away.I put at least 5 feet of space between us, I stand there looking at him gasping for air.I see that he is not even out of breath, not even close then it dawns on me, he's dead, he doesn't breath.I just gave away my secret that I was still living.I look him in the eyes and see them filled with confusion.

"I can explain," I say hoarsely.Where should I start?There is so much to tell.

"You have a lot of it to do."He still hadn't let me go and I noticed his grip was getting tighter on my waist.I was actually getting nervous, me."Now sit down," he barked.He threw me down on the bench and then set down beside me.I let out a whimper of pain."Oh did that hurt, I'm sorry."Oh he pissed me off, but I didn't do anything.Why? 

"What do you want from me?" 

"I want the truth."

"You don't have to hurt me in the process do you," I ask.

"If that's what it takes for you to tell me."

"I would have told anyways, you didn't have to treat me like your rag doll."

"I'm sorry, you just made me really mad.Are you going to tell me that you never did anything that you wish you hadn't when you mad," he said as if he already knew. 

I gasped. "How did you know?"

"Did you forget, I could read your mind?"

"I hurt someone who I thought was my friend but I was mistaken.Then my 'so called' friends threw me out of 'our' house after a heated argument.I don't really want to explain more about that."

He stroked my cheek."How could anyone throw out a cute, frightened helpless bunny?"

"I'm not helpless, haven't I proved that yet."

"No, you might be physically strong and able but you are still helpless none the less," he replied.I looked in his eyes and seen them filled with the promise that he would never let anything happen to me.I don't know when it happened but I felt his lips brush mine again.This time my mind did not leave me.

I whisper, "I can't."

"Neither can I but I want you all the same.And knowing that I can never be with you, my Usako, tears me apart.My heart, if I have one, feels like it is being torn from my chest everyday, from the pain of not having you near.I want your heart, I want your mind, I want your body, and most of all I want your soul."I can't keep the tiny droplets of wetness from falling down my eyes.He just told me all of his feelings and I love him more for it but I can't.

"Oh Mamo-chan I feel the same."I wish you could be Endymion, but I was told I could only be with him."Why can't you love me?"

"Why can't you?"I don't care what they say I have to tell him.The sun will be coming up soon so if I'm going to tell him it has to be now.

I whisper, " I was told I can only love Endymion" I open my eyes to see his reaction but realize I'm all alone.Damn he always does that.I hope I have the courage to tell him next time we meet, if we meet.I look at the horizon to see the top of the sun peeking its head over the grassy hills.Two more days till my judgment day.Fucking sun!

I know it's still not long but I can't find good places to stop.Please review or else I'll think everyone hates the story, I know it sucks but at least tell me.

   [1]: mailto:psycho4moon@homestead.com



	5. What do you want?

Deadly Love 

Deadly Love 

Chapter: 5

Rating: R

By: [Psycho4moon][1]

Thank you everybody for reviewing me, you don't know how happy I am when people say they like my story. Sorry so short. 

I don't know how long I had been sitting on the cold, hard bench thinking about what my life had become.The sun had already risen and from where it was placed I would say that it was 9 o'clock.Many people passed looking at me with pity in their eyes.I could imagine what they think seeing a girl that had dirty clothes and probably had black circles under her eyes.I can't help it, I can't sleep, cause I'm sure they're out there looking for me right now.With my power being in the weekend state since its morning is not a good thing, it's also not a plus that I used some power to fight that Beryl last night.I can't get new clothes cause I have no money and I can't go back to the house so all in all I'm screwed.At times like this it reminds me of how much my life does suck.

The question it through would it suck more as a human or a vampire.If I was vampire, I could have powers, have unusual strength, and since I would be the 'queen' I could walk day and night but I could do that as human also.If I were vampire I would have to kill people for their blood.Could I really do that?Maybe I could kill only those people who have done wrong in this world.There solved that problem.If I was human I'd have to give up all my powers, my strength, and I would still have to kill but the difference would be, they would be already dead, I was just finishing it off.I just love coming up with excuses for my actions. So many questions so little time, 2days.

"Just down on luck?"I look up to see a girl with red hair, a little lower than her shoulders, and what looked like brown eyes.

"Yeah something like that," I mumbled.

"I know this guy who owns a bar but they also serve food there.If you are hungry I'll take you there so you can get a bite to eat," She seems so nice, why is she being nice to me.She doesn't even know me.I'll just turn her down; I don't want her to get messed up in this.

"That's very kind of you but I think I'll pass."Damn stomach why did it have to growl now, I hope she didn't hear it, but really who couldn't I'm sure they heard that across town.

"I don't think your body agrees with your mind."

"It never does," I say, somewhat happy that my stomach disagreed with me; I was hungry

"Well, I won't take any more excuses of why you can't come with me to lunch."

" I give up," I'm too tired and too weak to argue anymore."Where we going?"

"A surprise, but I must warn you now, the place we are going to has some weird people so if you stay out of other's people business you should do fine."

"What kind of place did you say this was?"I ask somewhat thrown off by what she just told me.

"Well it's really a bar but they do serve food to certain people, the ones they can trust."This is a little too strange; there is something she is not telling me.I can feel it. "Well are you ready to go."

"Yeah."I reply just wondering what is in store for me at this 'bar'.

We walked the whole way there mostly in silence.Only breaking it once or twice for her to find out my name.Which I had this feeling that she already knew.This whole lunch thing seems a little too suspicious to me.Maybe I'm just being paranoid, maybe she is just a nice person who sees a girl, who seems to be, down on her luck and ask her to lunch.A complete stranger, she doesn't know my problems, my fears, she doesn't know that her life could be in danger from just talking to me.Why can't there be more people like her.

"We're here."She says pulling me out of my thoughts.I look up at the sign Blood Moon.Oh my god, how does she know about this place?I can't go in there they will surely recognize me.I just got myself in something I can't get out of."Are you coming?"I look around for her and find her going in the alley next to the bar.Good maybe this isn't the place.

"Yeah I'm right behind you."As we walk through the alley, I can just smell the scent of the dead.Then I get a feeling of a power that I had hoped that I wouldn't be running into so soon.She stops at a big steel door, she knocks and we wait.Soon the door opens and we enter the kitchen.I look around to see packages of some kind of meat, I can only guess what.It smells like rotting decaying corpses.I think I'm going to pass out from all this.

"This way" She says leading the way to some swinging doors; I can only guess that the bar is behind there.She opens the doors and I follow her, not really, half sleeping, half walking.I didn't realize she hap stopped and I ran right into her.

"I'm so sorry, I've just been really tired lately.

"That's no excuse, you should be more careful," I look up to see whom that came from and it is what I thought, its Mamoru.

"What do you want?"

"You," he states."You may go Reika, thank you for bringing her to me.I hope she didn't give to much of a fight."

"Thank you, and no she was quite nice."I'll show her quite nice, I'd like to ripe her from limb to limb about right now.

Mamoru laughed, "I think you had better go now before Usagi does something she might regret later."

"You read my mind again didn't you."He just raises an eyebrow at me, and smiles.Reika just stares with this bewildered expression on her face."Didn't you!" I yell trying to get some other reaction out of him." Didn't he tell you to leave," I grumbled at Reika.If it weren't for her, I wouldn't be in this mess right now.She looks at me shocked and then walks out the door in which we came in.

"For your information, I did not read your mind just your facial expressions." He answered glaring at me the whole time, hoping that I would end this argument right here and right now.

"I don't want you doing anything that involves me.I want you just to leave me alone."I scream just waiting for all the windows to crack from the decibels that I reached.

"Do you have to scream so loud…"

"If that's what it takes to make you leave me alone."I interrupt I can't hear his sexy voice; it clouds my mind.Then all I can think about is him for the next 5 minutes, oh who I'm I kidding, I couldn't stop thinking about him the first time I heard that voice. 

"You haven't heard a word I've said have you?" He asks with a smile on his face reaching up to shine through those sultry blue eyes.Why does my life have to be so messed up?I find the guy I love only to know that I can't be with him."Earth to Usagi.What are you thinking about, me I hope."

"Oh, you wish.Don't be so full of yourself all the time.Now why am I here?What do you want?"

   [1]: mailto:psycho4moon@homestead.com



	6. Let the Games Begin

"I don't care whether its day or night out I don't have to worry about that

Deadly Love

Chapter: 6

Rating: R

By: [Psycho4moon][1]

There is a fight scene in here and yeah I can't write them so add whatever you think should go there.Please review or write; I always love critiques good or bad.

"Why do you think I brought you hear?" he asked 

"I don't know are we back to playing the ask a question, answer with a question.As I recall I didn't like that game very much then and I'm sure as hell not liking it now!" I reply.Why does he do this to me, just when I thought I'd have some time to think about him, he goes and has someone bring me to him?"Well what have you say for yourself?"

"I'm just waiting for an answer to my question."He smugly said. Why does he have to look so damn hot all the time?

"I'm not answering till you give me an answer to mine."I snapped.You're pushing all my wrong buttons.Don't piss me off, or are you trying to.Damn I'm not at full strength but then neither should be him.

"I'm sorry, what was your question again?"That did it; he is going to pay.

"Don't you ever pay attention to me?"

"No, I mean who could with a body like yours." He said while letting his eyes travel up and down my body.It's not that I don't mind the attention.It's that I'm sick and tired of him ignoring me all the time or leaving without telling me, when I'm trying to tell him something important.

"How would you like it if this body was kicking your ass?"I challenge.I know he can't resist, it's in the blood. 

"Is that I threat?"He questioned with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"No it's a promise."I answer."What are you going to do about it?"

"Let the games begin.He says while taking off his jacket.I get my first good look at his perfect chest as he takes off his shirt.If he's trying to distract me it worked cause who could take their eyes off that.I was in heaven." Before we start," his voice snapped me right back to the real world. "I think we should at least make some rules."

"Fine" I half mumble.I hate rules but then again rules were made to be broken and I break every single one of them.

"First no stakes or any thing else that would put me utterly useless."

"Are we trying to make sure we win?" I ask

"No just trying to make sure I don't die."I laugh."To make sure I stay on this Earth if you like those choice of words better.Now would you please remove any such things."I take off my jacket and fling it aside then I twirl around to show that I'm not hiding anything else."Next, lets try not to destroy the place completely, it will cost me a lot of money to replace everything in here and Andrew would be very upset.He'd probably never let either one of us in here again."

"Is that all?" I ask somewhat getting annoyed.

"Yes" He smiles like he knows something I don't."But…" I roll my eyes there is always an exception for everything. "…The winner gets to have loser do anything they want. Fair?"

"Sounds like it to me, now are we ready" I pull at my legs and arms trying to loosen them for the fight.Then I do a back bend, then pushing my legs all the way up doing a handstand.I jump off my hands in the air landing on my feet but not solidly and fall to my knees. "I'm a little rusty," I say noticing him trying to suppress a laugh.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"Instead of answering him I sweep my legs under his feet, knocking him on his ass."So it's like that is it?"He springs up effortlessly; he smiles at me and then jumps back in a corner.I follow right behind, I thought he was about to turn again but instead he turns around and has a direct hit in my gut.I do a backhand spring kicking him in the chin on my way over.He tumbles back, but reigns his composure to fly up behind and as soon as I hit the ground I come straight into a kick on the side of my face.This one knocks me down and he gets over top me, I try to act real injured till he is in the right spot, then I throw him behind me.I hear his body hitting the floor just right behind mine.I turn my head to see his head right next to mine.

I smile, "ready for round two"

He laughs; "always" We both jump up at the same time and face each other both of us putting on our defense stance."Why don't you just give up?"

"Never!" I yell and attack again only to have him step aside and push me down. I jump up immediately to see him flying above me.I do a handstand and then jump up to kick him right in the groin.He falls done in pain and I could do nothing but laugh.I was too late to realize my mistake he is up and ready to attack again but I'm to busy laughing to notice anything.The next thing I know is I'm on the floor and he is on top of me.

"Find something funny?"

"No" I laugh.That was so funny just to see him fly but as soon as I hit him he falls down like a brick.His face at the exact time was priceless.

"I won" He interrupts me from my thoughts.

"Excuse me?" What the hell is he talking about?

"I won our little game, so I get to make you do _anything_ I want."He seductively says.

"There is no way you could have won that, the only reason why we are like this is because I was distracted by you."

"Rules are rules and I won" There obviously was no use arguing with him so I gave up.

"What do you want?"

"Are we back to this question again."This is a fucking round or something.

"Maybe this time you'll answer it." I retort

He leans over and whispers in my ear " You're going to stay with me till your birthday and your going to do what I say that whole time."I can't help but notice the way his body is pressing against mine.I can't keep my mind on anything but him, I can't think straight.

"Ok" I say dazedly.Two days what can happen in two days?Wait did I just agree? NOOOOOO!

Oh shit, what did I just do?I've feed the biggest fire even more, the one that consumed my heart and soul."Wait what I just said…"

"To late you already agreed." He interrupted. Just push him away Serenity it's the only way both of you won't be hurt."It's no longer day we can leave to go to my home now."

"I don't care whether its day or night out I don't have to worry about that."

"I was wondering when we were going to get back to this again."

"Don't tell me you brought me hear for that."

"You lied to me."

"I never lied to you! You didn't ask me anything that I didn't give a straight answer to.So don't you even try to say I lied to you!"

"You never lied directly but don't you think you should have told me that you were half human."

"Who are you to think that you need to know everything about me?"I questioned.

His only reply was, "Endymion."

   [1]: mailto:psycho4moon@homestead.com



	7. The White Haired Man

Deadly Love

Deadly Love

Chapter: 7

Rating: R

By [Psycho4moon][1]

Sorry this chapter took so long and is so short.I was going to write more but I just got out of the hospital and I'm still not feeling like typing so I figured I'd just give ya what I have.Hope to do better next time.

''Means Usagi is reading Mamoru's mind.

"This whole time you've been Endymion and you never told me.Who was it that was saying something about lying?Oh that's right it was YOU!"I snap.Why did I actually agree to go home with him?

"I don't remember you ever bringing up the fact that you were Serenity."He made a good point but still I tried harder than he did.

"This whole time I've been worrying because I was in love with you and I knew I couldn't love you but as it turns out I can.Do you know how confusing this is?"I ask

"Of course I know; I was going through the exact same thing."

"Of course I know," I mocked. "Well you never gave any evidence that you were."

"How's this for evidence."I look up to see his lips coming down on mine.For someone who is naturally cold was also very hot.The simple touch of our lips set off a fire through my whole body.I wrap my arms around his neck and let my hand go through the silky strands of hair.He kept running his hands up and down my back sending shivers all over me.I moaned and leaned in when I felt his tongue on my lip begging for me to open up.I part my lips to feel his tongue rub against mine.He explores my whole mouth making it his own.I can't get enough but I need air so I pull away from heaven.I lick my lips and feel blood.He bit my lip; my eyes shoot open to look at him.He licks his lips then bends down to lick mine I let out another moan.I shouldn't have told him that it was all right but it just felt so good.

"That I would have to say was the best evidence I have ever had, but I'm still not sure."I smile wickedly.

"If you want more it's more you'll get… He leans in, …tonight."What? No, I haven't made up my mind yet.Oh God what did I just get myself into? "Shall we?"I look at him and then decide to go on, I put my arm in his and we continue on.

To break the silence that had grown between us I decided to make small talk."How old are you?"

"Does age matter to you?"

"No, and can we not play this game again."

"Sorry, I'm 600 years old."Not that old really, I figured he'd be older.

"Exactly where do you live?"

"That my sweet is a secret." He replied.I wonder what my so-called friends are doing right now?Are they looking for me or are they just hunting in general.How could I get them back for what they did to me? "Something on your mind?"

"Oh I was just thinking of ways to get my friends back."I state.Now there is slow and painful torture.Needles in the eyes after I've glued their eyelids shut.Or slow, small cuts all over the body then put salt on them.Man-eating ants, no that's not original.They've been doing that for decades.There is only one thing worse than death and that's eternal damnation.

He laughs, "Those are some pretty good ideas I must admit.

I ask jokingly, "Where you reading my mind after the repeated warnings I gave you?"

"I had to see what was going on in that head of yours.How many are there?"

"How many what? Thoughts?" I ask.

"No how many friends need repaying back?" 

"Oh, there are four of them."They will get what's coming to them, if it is the last thing I do.

"I think I know just what to do to them.You see I have four friends who could use something to toy with."He told me, it would be fun to see them suffer like I have, with the demons in me.

"Could I also torture them?Just a Little." I beg hoping that he will find it a good idea and go with it.

"I suppose, but just a little."

"Yes!" I jump up into his arms, he laughs then leans down to kiss my forehead. 'You are my little rabbit I won't let anything to happen you' "Thank you," I whisper.He sets me down at my feet and we just stare into each others eyes for what seem liked an eternity.'I love you' I love you too.We start walking again but after awhile he stopped abruptly."What's wrong?"I ask.

"Sh do you sense that?"I stop and just let my instincts go and sure enough I feel a very strong power force.It feels like he or she is right behind us.

"I'm sure it's nothing.How much further till we get you your house?"

"Two more blocks."That will take about 10 minutes on foot but if we fly then we could cut that time by more than half.

I offer my hand to him. "Good night to fly wouldn't you say."

He smiles and replies "My thoughts exactly."He grabs my hand and we are off.I look down on the ground and see a pale man with white hair smiling at me.I turn away to tell Mamoru but I look back and he's gone.That's strange, I wonder if he knows Mamoru or something.

   [1]: mailto:psycho4moon@hotmail.com



	8. Usagi meets Mamoru's friends

Deadly Love

Deadly Love

Chapter: 8

Rating: R

By: [Psycho4moon][1]

Sorry this took so long but I just got to feeling well enough to sit down and type out the next chapter, hope you like it.And always thanks to the people who reviewed me.And to others, please review. 

"Usagi we're here."Mamoru says while putting me down in front of a huge house no castle would fit the description better.It was like 5 stories and had tons of windows but they all seemed to blacken.It had huge double doors that I'm sure taken more than two people to move, human people that is.We walk forward, me just gazing around the whole time, not believing I was actually here."You like it?"

"Yes" I reply breathlessly.He lets out a low chuckle that sends shivers up my spine.He walks up to the door and knocks once then opens it, gesturing me in first.I walk in and step on the beautiful marble floor and look at the staircase and the chandelier, the furniture and the art.He had tons of art; of course I'm sure he's been collecting for years.

"I have some people I would like you to meet" He takes my arm and walks me through the right door way.I would call it the living room, bad choice of words, the den that's better.It had a fireplace and an L shaped couch.It also had 2 high back chairs, with a low set table in the middle.All of this set on an orient rug.He sits in the one of the chairs and monitions for me to do the same."These are my friends I was telling you about the ones that could help out with the problem you have with your ex friends."I look around but I don't see anybody, I can sense the power of them but I don't see them yet.I look at another doorway on the other side and see no movement then I look back at the couch and there sit four males.They're staring at me like I was supper but I felt safe with Mamoru here, surly they wouldn't try anything with him here.If worse came to worse I'd kick their ass but I've used so much energy lately I wouldn't be at my best and four against one is never good odds.Mamoru leans over and whispers in my ear "You have nothing to worry about my sweet."

I look back and mouth thank you.I look back at his friends and decided to break the silence since obviously they weren't."I'm Usagi and you are?"I ask kind of annoyed, I can't let them know I fear them in any way.They look at me then at Mamoru then at me again.I am staring to get a little pissed; Mamoru was smiling obviously knowing how I'm feeling."Would you just answer the question or do I have to get it out of you."Oh god I hope not.They look at me and have a kind of hint of laughter in their eyes.

The one with the long white blonde hair says "Oh she's a fighter"

"They can talk.Now lets hear names.I'm sure you can do it."Act tough; they're fall for anything.

One with short blonde hair spoke next."Endy you must be joking.Please tell me this is a snack for supper and not the one you fell for."

Oh yeah pissed wouldn't even begin to describe how mad I was at that time."Excuse me if you want to eat me, then by all means come and get me."

He laughed then got up and came towards me at speed that most humans wouldn't be able to see but to me it was in slow motion."You brought this on yourself.Endy can I fight her?"He asked.Mamoru looked at me and I gave him the ok in my mind and told him if I ran out of energy I'd tell him. 'Yeah right' I would 'you'd die then rather have me help' that's not true look just let me fight 'fine'

Mamoru looked at his friend and nodded his head with a slight smile.His friend turned and faced me and laughed."This is going to be to easy human," Mamoru didn't tell them who I was, no wonder they think I'm just some mortal.He ran at me using his fast speed but I'd seen everything and dodged his move.I counter acted by kicking him right in the kneecaps.He falls and I straddle his hips before he had the chance to get up. 

"Now who said something about this going to be so easy.You were right it only took me one kick to take you down.Mamoru it took what four with you."As soon as I say that all eyes were looking at him with their mouths hanging on the floor.I laugh and help up the poor victim on the floor." Now how about I get those names.Starting with you."I look at the one I'm helping off the floor.

"Jadeite"

"Nephrite" the man with brown shoulder length hair said next he got up and stood next to Jadeite.The man with long strawberry blonde hair stood up and got next to Nephrite and said "Zoisite" Then the last one with long white blonde hair stoop up as well and said "I'm Kunzite"

"Nice to meet you and all and see giving your name wasn't that hard now was it."I said smiling, I got them, and I got them right where I want them, afraid of me.

Mamoru got up and walked up next to me and whispered in my ear but loud enough for them to hear as well. "If its not so hard they why don't you tell them your other name" I look at the faces of the people who just introduced themselves then I looked at Mamoru.

"Do I have to" I asked, "I'm having so much fun"

"Yes" he stated.I look up at the four men and smile; they just give me a weird look.

"Maybe I should give you my other name to help explain things.You can call me Sere, short for Serenity."I chuckle, oh so much fun for one night.

"Well that does explain a few things, a few things indeed." Kunzite said while giving a look to Mamoru.Something was going on and I was going to find out what was going on tonight."Now Endymion you said you had something for us to do.

"Yes I would like you to track down some of Usagi's old friends and bring them here for some games."

"I love games!"Nephrite said.

I burst in, "But you are to do nothing till I'm done with them is that clear."

Zoisite pointed toward my way and said, "Since when did we start taking orders from her?"That pissed me off so I do a front flip so that I'm behind him and I take his arm and twist it back till he is on the ground and in very excruciating pain."If you have something to say about what I ask, by all means go ahead."I look at his face and only see pain written all over it, and slowly I see him shake his head no."I let go of his arm and throw him to the ground.The others have turned around and I look them in the eye."Anyone else have a comment they want to add."There is just silence which I take as another advantage for me.

Kunzite went over and helped Zoisite off the floor.He glares at me and gives me a look that makes my insides turn.It wasn't a look of hate but of pity, sorrow and it seem directed at me."How many? Names?Where would they be at this time?"He asked sitting back down on the couch.

"First of all," I start, "Are we clear that I get to do what I want first?"I look at all of them and acknowledge their slow nodding."Good.Now then there are four, Minako, Rei, Makoto, and Ami.Now as to their whereabouts, well, they are either hunting vampires, searching for me, clubbing, or at home."

Jadeite looked at Kunzite, then looked at Nephrite."Do you think you could find them?"

I stared at Nephrite who looked like he was concentrating very hard.He had his eyes closed and her forehead was scrunched up."I got one of them, she has reddish brown hair pulled back in a pony tail.She's tall and she seems to be fighting with something, looks like one of our kind."

After I shake out of the shock of seeing them locate someone like that, I notice everybody staring at me.

I blush, "Sorry. Spaced out there for a minute, that would be Makoto."'You look so cute when you blush' how did they do that? 'I gave them the power' why 'Incase something happened to me they could find me' oh. I couldn't fathom the thought of loosing my Mamoru; I would die.

"I'll go after her."I look up to see Nephrite heading out the door while the others are still standing around.

"Watch out she's a fighter, I trained her myself."I yelled hoping that he heard me; I still couldn't understand why they wouldn't want to help him."Aren't you guys going to help him?"

"The way we see it, is that there are four of them and four of us we each take the one we can find." Zoisite stated rather annoyingly.Then he did the same deep concentration that Nephrite did."She's reading a book I can't really see her face but it looks as if she has blue hair.She's sitting on a black leather couch and no one seems to be with her."

I look to see if he is done and I'm meet with green eyes."That's Ami and she is at our house the address is…"

"No need," interrupts Zoisite, "I know where she is, I can feel her now." I just give him a strange look as he walks out the door.That is one stubborn man, he just does not like me and I doubt if he ever will.Oh crap I missed what Jadeite had said.

"and she also looks to be in front of a fire.

"That's Rei, be careful with her she's got a temper that would make that fire look cold.Not to mention she's also a big fan of martial arts like Makoto."

Jadeite smiles, " I love the feisty ones, they put up such a fight."With that said he left leaving behind Kunzite to go find Minako.

I look up at him and notice him giving me that look again.He walks towards me and kneels so he is eye level with me." Before I go I would like to know how many days do you have left?"

I look at him oddly and reply, "What are you talking about?"I hear Mamoru's voice in my mind 'don't worry he knows'"Two days." He looks up into my eyes and I find such sadness in his.

He replies with such sadness in his voice he couldn't hide it if he tried, "I hope you like your stay here and I hope it's different this time."

He gets up and walks towards the door, what the hell did her mean by different this time?"Wait," I yell and he slowly turns around. "Minako will be equally hard to get, she could seduce a dog if she wanted to.Don't fall into her trap."

"Thank you."He exits leaving Mamoru and I alone.I feel Mamoru's hot breath on my ear.

"Do you teach your friends all of your tricks?" His hand was now on my neck rubbing his finger on the one spot he wanted most.I had a hard time forming my words but finally I got something out.

"Only…if …they…ask."I breathlessly say now feeling his tongue in the same spot where his finger used to be.Then I feel his teeth, I jump out of the seat so fast, and I don't think he even saw me."No I'm not ready yet, please understand."

He walks up to my side and takes my hand and kisses the top of my palm."I do but I just hope your ready by tomorrow night or else…" He turns away refusing to finish the rest of the sentence.I grab his arm and make him face me.

"Or else what?" I ask.

"Lunch."I didn't need in depth detail, if I didn't do this I'd become susceptible to whatever games they liked to play.

   [1]: mailto:psycho4moon@hotmail.com



	9. And Darkness surrounds

I was lying on the couch because I was so exhausted from the day's events

Deadly Love

Chapter: 9

Rating: R

I was lying on the couch with my arm over my eyes because; I was so exhausted from the day's events.Mamoru and I weren't talking after what was said earlier.I couldn't even look at him and I couldn't sense his eyes on me, so where does that leave us.I didn't know if he was mad at me, disappointed at me, or if he just wanted time to think things over, or all three.I wish he would tell me something instead of keeping me in this dark world that he thrived in.I jumped when I heard three distinct screams behind me.Kunzite came in first with a blonde girl kicking over his shoulder.I couldn't smile; nothing right now could make me happy.I even decided just to let them do what they want with them.Zoisite came in next with Ami against his chest and his arms wrapped tightly around her.Nephrite entered with the brunette who wasn't kicking or screaming; she was out cold.She must have given to hard of a time.Jadeite came in last with a very angry Rei, which had a gag over her mouth; I'm sure to keep the insults from coming out.They all dropped the luggage in the middle of the room with all of them around.

"Your wish is fulfilled."

"Thanks Kunzite, you guys can do what you wish with them."I just want to die is what I wanted to add but decided it wouldn't be a wise move with five hungry vamps in the room.They all looked at me as if I had a second head growing from my shoulders.They, all except Kunzite, picked up their prizes with a smile tugging at the corners of their mouths.

"Nephrite since yours isn't giving much of a fight could you take mine and throw it in my room."I like how they talked about the girls like they were nothing but a piece of furniture.These people who I once called my friends were about to be tortured beyond all means and I didn't care.Nephrite picked up a kicking Minako and threw her over his other shoulder.I noticed that Minako was slapping Makoto's face trying to wake her up.I all most let out a sadistic laugh; I can't believe she would actually think that Makoto could help.Nephrite leaves with a wide-open grin plastered on his face.Kunzite looks at Mamoru then at me, he slowly walks over to the end of the couch where my legs are and pulls up my legs and sits down and puts my legs back down on his lap.He slowly begins to massage my feet, which to my surprise gets a reaction from Mamoru, but he only glares at Kunzite for a second and then turns to face the wall again.

"You wanna talk about?"Do I look like I want to talk about it?How about I smash your face and then ask you if you wanna talk about it.

I settled just to say, "No."After a few minutes of silence he gets up and walks towards the door that must lead to his room.

"Putting something off till the last minute is never a good idea."He walks out the door before I could ask anything.A little while later I hear four screams, but within seconds they quite down to nothing.I wonder how long we are going to sit like this.This silence, its just too much, I'm going to loose my mind. 

"It's getting close to sun rise, would you like me to show you to your room." 

I get up slowly from the couch and walk towards him.Without looking him in the eye I answered in a voice that I couldn't even recognize as my own.

"Yes please."He turns around not even acknowledging that I had spoke.He walks out the door we came in and walks up the stairs.I follow in the silence that longed since sucked me in its dark hole.He stops at the fourth and last door in the hall and opens it and motions for me to go in.

"If you need anything, I'm right across the hall."Then he slams the door before I get a chance to answer.I turn away from the door to see what would be my bedroom for a while.It was huge, there was a big four-poster door up against one wall, and of course it was all in black. I laid down hoping no one wanted a last minute snack.

* Sorry this is short, there are two ways I can end and I'm trying to figure out which one is the best. Hope to get the next chapter out soon and please review. *


	10. Mamoru has a brother

Deadly Love

Chapter: 10

Rating: R

By: Psycho4moon

I finally got a new chapter up!!!!!!! Enjoy  J

I woke up having not a clue about the time.  My room was still as dark as it had been when Mamoru slammed the door in my face last night.  I finally decided it was time to get out of the bed after thinking 5 minutes about Mamoru.  The first thing I notice as soon as my feet hit the floor was that someone else had been here.  I look around and I find an outfit for the day with a note attached.

The master thought you would like this, he said not to disturb you but to tell you when you awake that you are to stay in the house.

If he thinks he can just keep me here like some prisoner then he has got another thing coming.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Where is she," yelled a very pissed off Mamoru.

"We do not know, the last person to have seen her was the cook and that was around 4:00," replied a very scared servant.

"FIND HER!"

"Yes sir" The servant turned and ran as fast as he could out the door.  Kunzite walked through the same door with a grin on his face.

"What are you smiling at, there is nothing to be happy about."  Kunzite walked at his regular slow pace and sat down on the couch.

"We will find her Endy, you have nothing to worry about."

Mamoru walked up to where is friend sit and glared down at him, waiting for him to say something more.  Finally he gives up and sits next to Kunzite exasperated.  He puts his head in his hands and mumbles, "that's what you said the last time this happened."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"I don't know who he thinks he is, locking me up in a house."  Usagi grumbled as she walked in the park.  She noticed that it had gotten dark and that she had somehow wound up in the same place that Mamoru had found her two nights ago.  She sits down and remembers the night with Mamoru.  We shared our first kiss here, and this was the place where he found out that I wasn't what he thought I was.  This was also the place I kicked Beryl's ass.   "What am I so scared of?  Surely not Mamoru, I love him."

"Are you so sure about that young Serenity?"  Usagi jumped up at the sound of another voice.  She turned around ready to fight whoever it was.  There in front of her was the same man she had seen last night.  He had white hair and the coldest blue eyes she has ever seen.

"Who are you?"

The man walked closer to the bench, Usagi stood her ground not letting any fear show.  He stopped right behind the bench, leaning over so his face was even with mine.

"You still smell of innocence."

"That's nice now can I have a name?"  

"Oh you are a funny one Serenity."

"The name's Usagi."  The man stood up and walked around and sat next to Usagi, still unmoving.

"Tell me something how's my dear brother doing."

"I'm afraid I don't know who you are talking about."  Usagi gets up and starts to walk back the way she came but the man's voice stops her.

"Oh you're afraid, but you do know whom I'm talking about, he is the love of your life, or so you say." Usagi stalks back to the bench and stares at the man.

"Mamoru never told me he had a brother."  The man throws back his head and laughs.

"No I don't suppose he would, we both fell in love with the same girl, a princess to be exact."  Usagi sits back down next to the man again.  

"What happened?"  The man gets up and holds his hand out to Usagi.

"Come with me and I can tell you everything you need to know."  Usagi looks at his hand and after a few minutes she puts her hand and his and they both disappear into the shadows of night.


	11. I love you forever

Deadly Love

Chapter 11

Rated R

By: Psycho4moon

WARNING-----~*There is rape in this scene*

Usagi entered a room located in the basement of an apartment building with the man who claimed to be Mamoru's brother right behind her.  The room was bare, it only had one bed which had a curtain draped all the way around and a table and some chairs.  On the table were some water and some sort of herbs.  Usagi sat down in one of the chairs and the man sat down in the other.  "So you claim to be Mamoru's brother.  Tell me, why did he never tell me about you before?"

"I suppose it is because he thought this time would be different.  He was hoping that I wouldn't show up this time to claim you…"

Usagi butted in before he could say another word, "First of all you do not have any claim on me and second, what the hell do you mean this time.  And next what the hell is your name"

The man laughed, got out of his chair and started to pace the room, " you can call me Diamond this time.  And if you would allow me time I will tell you everything that your precious Mamoru will not."

Usagi leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms, "Continue."

Diamond sat back down and looked across at Usagi, "It all stated in the year of 1462, a goddess princess was born to human parents.  She was to be wed to the eldest Earth prince on her 18th birthday, which of course was me.  I was 10 years older than her and before our wedding day I had only met her once.  What I did not know was that she spent a lot of time with my younger brother, Endymion," he grew angrier by each word.

Usagi sat up straighter in her chair and gapped at him, "But that would mean, if I am this princess, that I am 540 years old, but that's impossible.  I'm only turning 180 tomorrow."

"No you're turning 180 tomorrow for the 3rd time."

"Why haven't I ever lived out my life and how come I can't remember each life time."

Diamond chuckles at Usagi, "Be patient my little rabbit, be patient."  Usagi slouches back in her chair and motions for him to continue.  "When it came time for our wedding, and those special words, Serenity said, I can't.  I was outraged and asked why and she told me that she was in love with another but she would not tell me his name.  Right at that time my dear loving brother decides to show up, and he thinking that we were already married, was outraged.  He started yelling and going on only like a person in love would do.  And at that very moment there was a cursed placed on the two of you, no one knows exactly who made the curse; I'm not even sure of what happened during that time.  The curse was that Endymion had to live life in the dark because you were his light and he could not have you.  Your curse was that you would grow up half and half, not knowing which life to choose.  You would kill your own people and you would eat from your own people."

"That's it, but there's more. When I was young, I kept having these dreams that told me that I could only love the man named Endymion."

Diamond grunted, "That must be the work of your good friend Venus."

"Were do you fit in all this, why do you show up every time?"

"I come back each time to reclaim what is right fully mine."

"But I don't even love you."

Diamond mixes some of the herbs with the water and splashes some on Usagi, "You will."

Usagi tries to stand up but realizes she is paralyzed, "What did you do to me?"

Diamond picks Usagi up and carries her to the bed, he throws back the curtain and Usagi's eyes widen when she sees the leather straps tied to the bed.  "It will wear off in awhile, I thought you might give me a little trouble so I was prepared.  But one way or another you will be mine."

Usagi starts to cry, "You can't do this to me, you don't understand."

Diamond starts to tie Usa's wrist and ankles in the straps, "Oh I do understand, you were mine and he took you away from me and now I'm claiming you back."

Usagi was getting movement back in her limbs and she started to struggle, "He'll come for me, he won't let you do this to me."

He laughed, "He won't be here in time, it's only 2 and half more hours till the sun rises."

"Please I beg of you stop."

Diamond pulled out a knife and started to cut at Usagi's clothes, "You can't stop me now Usagi, once your mine I'll have all your power and get rid of that fucking brother of mine.  Then we can be together without any problems."

Diamond had taken off all of Usagi's clothes and was starting on his.  "No, neither one of us will survive if you do this, do you understand."

"Oh shut up."  He slaps her across her face and her head flips back and hits the headboard.  She felt dazed, the only thing she heard when the pain hit her was mine.  She felt like someone had cut her open and ripped everything out.

She was vaguely aware of him on top of her.  She could only feel the sadness and the pain.  She heard him yell mine and then everything was still and like a brick everything hit her.  The curse, her past lives, all of her memories.  Now she knew why she died each time.  She was becoming more aware now, she heard him yell and felt him jump off the bed violently.

"What the hell is happening to me?"

"You're dying.  My power, that you claimed was so wonderful, is killing you, it wasn't meant for you to hold it."

"Stop it."

Usagi laughs bitterly, "I can't, I warned you, I begged you to stop but you wouldn't.  Now you're dying, we are both dying."

"How are you dying?  I'm the one burning up inside."

"Are you that stupid?  Half and half, the curse, they're talking about my soul, I only have half a soul, and Endymion has my other half.  Only when Endy and I made love would our souls be complete.  I took half your soul when you raped me, but when that sun rises and I'm not still pure, like I should have been, or if I'm not full vampire, I'll die.  A person cannot live with only half a soul, and that's all I have, even if Mamoru and I make love now, it's to late."

Diamond yells and starts to claw at his skin, "This is all your fault."

"No it's yours, burn in hell."

Instantaneously he exploded in a white flame.  The light was so bright that it blinded Usagi for a moment.  The light cleared and Usagi was alone, now even ashes to show proof that someone was with her.

There was only hour till daybreak and Usagi had given up any hope of Mamoru finding her. As soon as she thinks this, the door burst open and in runs Mamoru.  He slowly walks over to the bed crying, "I'm so sorry, I meant to stop it this time."

Usagi couldn't believe he was here, "You knew."  

Mamoru starts to untie her straps, "I've never forgotten anything."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I wasn't allowed to, part of the curse.  You had to fall in love with me again on your own, no outside help."

Untied, Usagi jumps up and holds him, "I love you and I will always love you."

"No matter how many times you die in my arms, it still hurts so much.  Oh, Usako, you're my soul, you're my light, you're my life."  He leans down and kisses her.  "I'll see you in 179 years my love."

Usagi gasp, and then screams as a white light surrounds her, soon it fades and Mamoru is left alone, with nothing to show of her life, his love.


	12. Hello Usagi

Deadly Love

Epilog 

Rated: R 

By Psycho4moon

A girl walked down the sidewalk, thinking about how much her life sucked.  She was slow in her walking almost as if inviting the unwanted.  Little did she know that there was a figure hiding in the tree watching her every move.  Silently the figure dropped down right behind the unsuspecting victim.  The girl spun around gun in her hand and already aimed at the stalker.  She was face to face with a vampire girl, and not just a regular vampire, but also one that was created by a very powerful master.  The stalker had blonde hair that reached mid-back put up in a ponytail.  "Hello Usagi."

The girl looked strangely at the stalker.  "You must have me mistaken with someone else."

The other girl laughed, "I'm Minako, does that ring any bells."

"No it doesn't.  Any last words before you perish?"

Minako slowly walked towards the girl and put her chest right up against the barrel.  "You can't kill me.  Even if you can't remember, there's this feeling that you can't shake.  Sort of like, Déjà vu."

Three more girls jump down to surround the slayer.  She looks around and notices she doesn't stand a chance and puts the gun up.  "What do you want?"  

"A name for one thing."

"Serena."

Minako slowly backs away from Serena and joins the rest of her friends by the edge of the road.  "Go to Blood Moon, he awaits you there."  Then in a flash they were all gone.  Serena reluctantly puts away her gun and she continues her walk through the night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena walked into the bar and the first thing she noticed was that all the occupants in the bar were dead.  She weaved her way around people and finally made it to the bar.  A man with blonde hair and green eyes walked over to her smiling, showing her all of his goods.  She couldn't help but think that he was cute, being the fact he sucked the life out of people daily, literally.  But there was something about him that just didn't seem right he wasn't dangerous enough.  Serena figured as long as she was here she might as well feed also.  Serena is what the society deems fucked up.  She was half vampire and half human but she had the choice in three days on which one she would prefer to be, on her 180th birthday.  She still needed the blood to survive but she could walk in the sunlight and live her day life like any other 'normal' human being.  But when darkness fell she was a killer of her own kind, she was a slayer, the best.  She sat down on the bar stool and took a glance around.  It looked like any normal bar anyone would walk into.  There was a pool table; poker machines, dartboard, and a shelf behind the bar display all it had to offer.  Serena knew the truth though they only sold one kind of drink here, the kind you need to survive.  "I'll have the strongest you have."

The man nodded his head and went off to get her drink.  Serena sat up straighter when she felt a very powerful presence enter the room.  She could feel eyes on her almost as if trying to get in her, to be apart of her, apart of her soul.  A man with midnight black hair sat down next to Serena.  She tensed up and tried to act like nothing was wrong.  The man leaned over and whispered in her ear, "What's wrong, had a hard night."

Serena whips her head around, with every good attention to tell this jerk off, but then she got a good look at his face and all coherent thought left her brain.  He had the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen, he was tanner then she had seen any other vampire and he was drop dead sexy.  What made things even better was that he seemed dangerous, very dangerous.  Finally after what seemed life an hour of drooling she found her voice again, "I don't believe it's any of your business."

The man laughed, "I'm just trying to make friendly conversation.  By the way I'm Darien." 

 He holds out his hand and Serena looks at it questionably.  She puts her smaller hand in his, "I'm Serena."  He does not shake her hand but instead takes it up to his lips and kisses the inside of her wrist, right where the vain was.  Serena jerks her hand out of his and glares at the man.  The bartender comes back with two drinks and sets them in front of Darien and Serena.

"I'll pay for hers to Andrew."

Serena gets in her purse and pulls out two dollars and places them on the bar, "Thank you, but I can take care of myself."  She takes her glass and pours it down her throat.

He leans over again to pick up her two dollars, making sure he touched every possible place he could.  He took her hand and placed the money in.  "I have no doubt you can."  

Serena feeling unnerved about the guy gets up, places the money back on the bar, and walks out the door, aware of eyes on her the whole time.

Darien looks over at Andrew and smiles, "Things will be different this time Andrew, they have to be."  And he to leaves the bar in pursuit of one young blonde slayer.

THE END 


End file.
